The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a floating plate assembly of an air modulating system.
Air modulating systems can be used in various locations in a gas turbine engine to control air flow. For example, air modulation systems can be used to control air flow to heat exchangers based on sensed temperatures of the fluids. Some applications of air modulation require that fluid passageways be closed to stop air flow and that passageway inlets be fully sealed to eliminate leakage. In addition, some applications require that a plurality of fluid passageways be closed and sealed synchronously. Current air modulation systems may have nontrivial leakage when closed. Additionally, actuation methods and systems used to guide doors or closure structures over air passage inlets may experience system binding due tight tolerances and deformation of components through vibrational or frictional forces.